Dalinar Kholin
Dalinar Kholin – najważniejszy z dziesięciu arcyksiążąt Alethkaru, bratem zmarłego króla Gavilara, który zjednoczył królestwo, i stryjem dla obecnego króla Elhokara. Jest też Świetlistym z zakonu Kowali Więzi, sprenem z nim związanym jest sam Ojciec Burz. Jest nazywany „Czarnym Cierniem”, ze względu na jego umiejętności bojowe. Biografia Dalinar jest młodszym bratem Gavilara Kholina. Razem z bratem zjednoczyli królestwo Alethkaru. Dalinar jest najsłynniejszym dowódcą wojskowym Alethich, znanym jako Czarny Cierń. W przeszłości poślubił kobietę o nieznanym imieniu, z którą ma dwóch synów, Adolina i Renarina. Dalinar nie pamięta niczego związanego z żoną, za wyjątkiem jej obecności w jego życiu – jest to skutkiem odwiedzin u Strażniczki Nocy. Gavilar w ostatnich miesiącach życia zmienił swoje podejście do wielu spraw i starał się wyperswadować podobną zmianę bratu. Dalinar nie akceptował tego do czasu, gdy jego brata zamordował Szeth-syn-syn-Vallano. Po zamachu Dalinar zmienił swoje życie, zaczął kierować się Kodeksem Honorowym Alethich oraz zaczął słuchać czytania księgi, którą brat się interesował - „Drogi Królów”. Postąpił tak, gdyż dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, że upił się i nie zdołał zapobiec zamachowi. Ponieważ Parshendi przyznają się do zorganizowania zamachu, syn Gavilara, król Elhokar ogłasza Pakt Zemsty i wzywa wszystkich arcyksiążąt Alethkaru do zbrojnej akcji przeciwko Parshendim na Strzaskanych Równinach. Pomysłem Dalinara jest oblężenie Parshendich na Równinach i pokonanie ich w przedłużającym się konflikcie. Przedłużający się konflikt jednak przekształca się w rywalizację między arcyksiążętami o to, kto zdobędzie więcej Serc Klejnotów. Od czasu do czasu niektórzy arcyksiążęta, a nawet sam król, organizują polowania na przepastne bestie. Podczas jednego z takich polowań Dalinar, Adolin i Sadeas wspólnie ratują życie króla Elhokara. Po walce okazuje się, że Pancerz króla był uszkodzony, a popręg siodła przecięty. Elhokar od razu kwalifikuje to jako próbę zamachu. Mniej więcej w tym czasie do obozów dociera matka króla, Navani Kholin. Dalinar pod wpływem księgi i wizji, których zaczął doświadczać podczas Arcyburz, chce zmienić sposób walki na bardziej wspólny. Udaje mu się namówić arcyksiążąt do współpracy. Podczas jednej z wypraw Dalinar ratuje życie Sadeasowi. Arcyksiążę Sadeas prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie domniemanego zamachu. Wiele poszlak wskazywało na Dalinara, ale Sadeas oczyścił go z zarzutów, co spowodowało wzrost zaufania Dalinara do Sadeasa. Sadeas wykorzystuje tę szansę i na ważnej wyprawie zdradza Dalinara, pozostawiając go wraz z armią otoczonego przez Parshendich na płaskowyżu zwanym Wieżą. Armia Dalinara była skazana na porażkę, walcząc z przeważającymi siłami, ale na ratunek przybyła im, planująca ucieczkę, drużyna Mostu Czwartego. Mostowym dowodzonym przez Kaladina udało się utrzymać most wystarczająco długo, by prowadzona przez Dalinara i Adolina armia przebiła się do niego. Podczas bitwy Dalinar starł się w pojedynku z Eshonai, ostatnią Odpryskową Parshendich, i przegrał, gdyż jego Pancerz był używany od początku bitwy i stracił większość Światła, podczas gdy Pancerz Eshonai był wcześniej nie używany. Powalonego arcyksięcia ratuje Kaladin, Dzięki obecności Galanta Dalinar opuszcza pole walki. Po dotarciu do obozów, Dalinar decyduje się na konfrontację z Sadeasem. By móc podziękować mostowym, wykupuje wszystkie drużyny, dając za nie swoje Ostrze Odprysku. Przekonuje też króla, by mianował go Arcyksięciem Wojny. Równocześnie, ponownie zawiązuje się uczucie między Dalinarem, a Navani. Królowa Matka przybywa na Strzaskane Równiny głównie dla Dalinara, pomaga mu czytając „Drogę Królów” oraz udowadnia, że wizje Dalinara są prawdziwe, gdyż dzięki nim udaje się jej przetłumaczyć Pieśń Świtu. Navani w praktyce staje się osobistą skrybą Dalinara, czyli pełni funkcję typową dla żon. Wówczas Dalinar postanawia przeforsować zmianę taktyki i poprowadzić zmasowane uderzenie na Parshendich, by zakończyć wojnę. By przymusić innych arcyksiążąt do tego planu, Dalinar i król Elhokar postanawiają pozbawić ich Odprysków. Wykonaniem tego zajmuje się Adolin, zdobywając Odpryski w serii pojedynków. Dalinar posłuszne jednej ze swoich wizji, postanawia odbudować Świetlistych Rycerzy. Początkowo na dowódcę odrodzonych zakonów mianuje lorda Meridasa Amarama. Niedługo później Dalinara atakuje Szeth. Skrytobójca w Bieli radzi sobie z Adolinem i Kaladinem, jednak nie udaje mu się zabić Dalinara, który broni się przed ciosem Ostrza Odprysku łapiąc je. Zdekoncentrowanego tym manewrem skrytobójcę Kaladin wypycha z pałacu w przepaść. Dalinar odnosi tylko niewielkie obrażenia – kilka sińców i złamany nos. Dalinar obserwował walkę jaką toczył Adolin z Relisem, Elitem, Abrobadarem i Jakamavem. Chce pożyczyć Ostrze od króla i wspomóc syna, jednak król się nie zgadza. Ostatecznie Adolin wygrywa, wsparty przez Renarina i Kaladina, i dostaje Prawo Wyzwania. Wyzywa Sadeasa, jednak Kaladin komplikuje zamiar arcyksięcia, żądając Prawa Wyzwania dla siebie, wyzywając lorda Amarama. W zamieszaniu Sadeasowi udaje się odroczyć wyzwanie. Podczas jednej z uczt organizowanych przez króla arcyksiążę Sadeas rozprowadza zapisy wizji Dalinara, opatrzone dodatkowym komentarzem. Dalinar ogłasza, że od tej pory jego wizje będą upubliczniane. Niedługo później Dalinar organizuje znaczną wyprawę w głąb Równin. Podczas niej następuje zorganizowany przez Sadeasa zamach na życie arcyksięcia. Ze spadającego mostu ojca ratuje Adolin. W rozpadlinę wpadają Kaladin i Shallan. Po ostatniej przed Płaczem arcyburzy Dalinar wyprowadza z obozów armię, by zakończyć wojnę. Razem z nim wyruszają arcyksiążęta Roion, Sebarial i Aladar. Armia kieruje się mapami, które stworzyła Shallan, która dotarła do obozów wraz z Kaladinem tuż przed wymarszem armii. Shallan towarzyszy armiom, Kaladin zostaje w obozach. Przed wymarszem Dalinar konfrontuje Kaladina z Amaramem i odbiera temu ostatniemu tytuł Świetlistego Rycerza. W czasie drogi do środka Równin Shallan ujawnia Dalinarowi swoje zdolności Mocowiązcy. Po dotarciu na miejsce wybucha bitwa między ludźmi i Parshendimi, w czasie której Parshendi przyzywają nową burzę. Dalinar zmuszony jest osobiście prowadzić odwody do walki i zostaje ranny. Zjednoczone ludzkie armie ostatecznie wygrywają bitwę, jednak nie udaje im się zapobiec przyzwaniu Wiecznej Burzy. Po bitwie Dalinara po raz drugi atakuje Szeth. Dalinar wytrzymuje długo w walce z Mocowiązcą, jednak ostatecznie przegrywa. W walce ginie arcyksiążę Roion. W ostatniej chwili Dalinara (i Adolina) ratuje Kaladin, równocześnie ujawniając swoje moce. Dalinar organizuje odwrót. Dzięki interwencji Shallan, która uruchamia Bramę Przysięgi, zjednoczonym armiom udaje się uciec przed zderzającymi się dwoma burzami. Wszyscy trafiają do Urithiru. Na szczycie Urithiru Dalinar zawiązuje więź z Ojcem Burz i przysięga Drugi Ideał, stając się Kowalem Więzi. Zostaje dowódcą odradzających się Świetlistych. Wygląd Dalinar Kholin jest starszym, ciemnowłosym, siwiejącym na skroniach mężczyzną. Jest wysoki i obdarzony potężną posturą. Rysy ma grubo ciosane, szczękę kwadratową. Jest jasnooki. Zawsze ubiera się w mundur wojskowy. Moce i umiejętności Dalinar Kholin jest jednym z najznamienitszych wojowników królestwa Alethkaru. Był w stanie walczyć z Szethem, Skrytobójcą w Bieli, uzbrojony tylko w Ostrze Odprysku, przez czas znacznie dłuższy niż inni, potrafi też złapać Ostrze między gołe dłonie. Ubrany w Pancerz Odprysku jest praktycznie niepowstrzymany, ale nie polega na nim tak jak inni Odpryskowi. Posiada sprawny umysł wodza armii. Charakteryzuje go świetne myślenie taktyczne i strategiczne oraz znakomite wyczucie pola walki. Potrafi przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika na polu bitwy i im zapobiec lub obrócić przeciwko niemu. Dalinar przez pewien czas otrzymywał Wizje, które na polecenie Wszechmocnego zsyłał mu Ojciec Burz. Pozwoliło jemu to nawiązać Więź z Ojcem Burz, co uczyniło go Świetlistym. Przynależy do zakonu Kowali Więzi, jego moce to Przyczepność i Napięcie. Jednak nieznany jest sposób w jaki ich używa. Prawdopodobnie będą się wiązać z jednoczeniem ludzi, według Drugiego Ideału Kowali Więzi. Wizje Wizje Dalinara rozpoczęły się, gdy zaczął słuchać „Drogi Królów”. Pojawiały się zwykle w czasie Arcyburz. Dalinar podczas wizji nie kontrolował swojego ciała i dziwacznie mamrotał. Początkowo sam Dalinar sądził, że oszalał i rozważał abdykację z tytułu arcyksięcia na rzecz Adolina. Jednak Renarin przekonał go, by przeprowadzono badania nad miejscami, które widzi Dalinar w wizjach, by potwierdzić ich autentyczność. Sama Navani potwierdza w końcu autentyczność wizji, rozpoznając w bełkocie Dalinara zdanie w Pieśni Świtu. Dalinar od tego momentu zapamiętuje dokładnie słowa, jakie wypowiada w czasie wizji, co pozwala na pełne tłumaczenie Pieśni Świtu. Język jakim mówi Dalinar w rzeczywistym świecie podczas wizji zależy od rejonu i czasu, którego dotyczy wizja. Wszystkie wizje mają element wspólny - kończą się monologiem Wszechmocnego, w którym poleca on Dalinarowi zjednoczyć ludzi. Podczas akcji Słów Światłośc” podczas wizji lub po nich w czasie snu, Dalinar dodatkowo rył nożem na ścianach lub podłodze glify będące odliczaniem. 1 wizja W pierwszej wizji Dalinar jest w ciele zwykłego rolnika o imieniu Heb, który szuka córki. Znajduje ją w stodole, ale osada zostaje zaatakowana przez dziwne istoty, nazwane później Esencją Północy. Heb walczy z nimi w obronie córki i żony i zostaje ranny, ale do osady przybywają Świetliści, którzy ratują wszystkich. Po raz pierwszy widzi, że wśród Świetlistych były kobiety – Świetlista uzdrawia go fabrialem. 2 wizja W drugiej wizji Dalinar jest żołnierzem o imieniu Leef, stacjonującym w garnizonie twierdzy zwanej Fortecą Rozpalonego Kamienia (od barwy kamienia wykorzystanego do budowy). Forteca ma postać muru zamykającego wąwóz. Dalinar jest świadkiem, jak około 300 Świetlistych, z zakonów Wiatrowych i Strażników Skał podchodzi do murów fortecy i porzuca swoje Ostrza i Pancerze, a następnie odchodzi. Ostrza i Pancerze tracą blask, gdy zostały porzucone, a następnie zrabowane przez załogę twierdzy. 3 wizja W trzeciej wizji, która nie nastąpiła podczas arcyburzy, Dalinar jest doradcą Nohadona, autora „Drogi Królów”, o imieniu Karm. Miejscem wizji jest Kholinar sprzed wieków, spustoszony po ataku Pustkowców. Nohadon i Karm przeprowadzają długą rozmowę, w której Dalinar przekonuje Nohadona, by nie abdykował. Nohadon na razie odrzuca sugestię spisania swoich doświadczeń. Wyjątkowo, tej wizji nie towarzyszy monolog Wszechmocnego. 4 wizja W odróżnieniu od pozostałych wizji, ta była wizją przyszłości. Dalinar pozostając we własnej postaci, zobaczył zniszczony Kholinar, zobaczył też Wieczną Burzę (jej wersję). Przez całą wizję przemawiał Wszechmocny. W tej wizji Dalinar dostaje polecenie odtworzenia Świetlistych Rycerzy. Dowiaduje się też, że Wszechmocny nie żyje, zamordowany przez Odium. 5 wizja W piątej wizji Dalinar jest żołnierzem Selayem o nieznanym imieniu. Razem z innymi żołnierzami uczestniczy w poszukiwaniach pustkosprena w toni Czystego Jeziora. Przewodzi im Świetlisty, kobieta, prawdopodobnie Wyzwalacz. W czasie poszukiwań atakuje ich skałogrzmot, stworzony przez sprena który towarzyszył pierwszemu. Kobieta-rycerz walczy ze skałogrzmotem, żołnierze ją wspomagają. Niektórzy z żołnierzy również są obdarzeni zdolnością absorbowania Burzowego Światła. Osobowość Dalinar Kholin jest charyzmatycznym przywódcą o dużym posłuchu wśród ludzi. Często gwałtowny i impulsywny, jednak z wiekiem lepiej panuje nad sobą niż w młodości. Jest stanowczy i pewny siebie, gdy raz podejmie decyzję zwykle jej nie zmienia. Bardzo często ufa swojemu instynktowi i zwykle się nie zawodzi. Dalinar w życiu kieruje się Kodeksem Wojennym Alethich. Jest uczciwy i honorowy, stawiany jako wzór cnót wśród wojskowych. Ma też głęboko wpojone poczucie słuszności. Respektuje prawa i tradycje, choć nie trzyma się ich sztywno. Relacje Gavilar Dalinar zawsze był w cieniu starszego brata. Choć kochali się, szanowali i wzajemnie sobie pomagali, to Gavilar zawsze przewodził. Jednak ich braterskie przywiązanie było tak silne, że nie poróżniła ich nawet miłość do tej samej kobiety ani władza. Dalinara ciągle dręczą wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zapobiegł śmierci brata. Navani Navani jest pierwszą miłością Dalinara. Choć wybrała Gavilara, uczucie do niej nigdy nie zgasło w Dalinarze, by wybuchnąć na nowo na Strzaskanych Równinach. Mimo stojących im na przeszkodzie vorińskich tradycji są w stanie stworzyć udany związek. Jasność Kholin (żona) Dalinar z całą pewnością kochał swoją żonę, czego jednak nie można dowiedzieć się od niego, gdyż odwiedziny u Strażniczki Nocy spowodowały wymazanie wszystkich wspomnień o byłej żonie, z wyjątkiem świadomości jej obecności. Dalinar nie jest w stanie nawet usłyszeć jej imienia. Jednak opierając się na słowach Navani, Dalinar i jego żona byli bardzo zgranym, kochającym się małżeństwem, a jako osoby idealnie do siebie pasowali. Adolin Starszy syn i dziedzic Dalinara jest właściwie młodszym odbiciem ojca. Dobrze się rozumieją, wspierają się nawzajem, a jeśli mają wątpliwości, bez skrępowania dzielą się nimi. Adolin bardzo ufa ojcu, nawet jeśli nie zawsze go rozumie, a Dalinar nie waha się powierzać synowi ważnych zadań wiedząc, że je wykona odpowiednio. Renarin Dalinar darzy młodszego syna ojcowską miłością, choć nie zawsze go rozumie. Z oczywistych powodów traktuje go inaczej niż Adolina, ale nie gorzej. Dalinar ceni sobie przenikliwość młodszego syna i jego rady. Elhokar Dalinar traktuje króla jak krnąbrnego i nieposłusznego syna. Przysiągł bronić Elhokara bez względu na wszystko i tego się trzyma - ale jeśli król podejmuje błędne decyzje czy szkodliwe działania, Dalinar przywołuje go do porządku. Nawet stosując drastyczne środki. Kaladin Dalinar wysoko ceni rady i umiejętności byłego mostowego. Kierując się swoim instynktem, zaufał mu od samego początku, powierzając bezpieczeństwo swoje, synów i króla. Kaladin z kolei, choć początkowo nieufny, z biegiem czasu zaczyna cenić i szanować arcyksięcia jak nikogo innego. Kategoria:POV